


DRAMAtical Murder!!! Sims 3 Edition

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crack, Drinking, Fae & Fairies, Flying, Help, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skinny Dipping, Spells & Enchantments, The Sims 3, This Is STUPID, Werewolves, Wings, Witchcraft, Witches, accidental burning, aoba is gay, bullshit, clear doesnt know how the fuck magic works, koujaku and his damn books, ren and clear keep trying to flirt with aoba, sei likes hiphop dancing to classical music, this isnt even a serious story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They say the more exclamation points the gayer.





	DRAMAtical Murder!!! Sims 3 Edition

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 DECIDED ITD BE A NICE IDEA TO LOG ME OUT WHILE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THIS FUCK YOU TOO

Once upon a time, a young teenager decided to make a DRAMAtical Murder household in the Sims 3. This is his story.

 

====

 

Koujaku was peacefully reading a book while sitting in a random chair. The book was about spells. Why was he reading this? He wasn't a witch. Somebody please help him.

Anyways. He, Aoba, Ren, Sei, and Clear all decided it would be a good idea to move in together. Why? The world may never know. But, here they were, in their new home within the town called Moonlight Falls. On another slightly but just barely related note, this town was full of supernatural creatures. This included all 5 of them. Clear and Sei were faeries, Koujaku and Ren were werewolves, while Aoba was a witch. Poor Aoba, he was all alone in his witchery.

"Hey Aoba-san! Look up there!" Clear called out while flying over to Aoba. He didn't need to fly. He has fucking legs. Clear pointed at the ceiling, which had aboslutely nothing on it, but Aoba did not know that.

"hUh." Aoba looked up towards the ceiling, seeing nothing. Clear took this opportunity to cast a spell upon Aoba, making him very hot-headed. Literally. Steam began shooting out of Aoba's ears, and before either of them knew it, Aoba was on fire. Aoba and Clear both screamed in sync, and Koujaku was so deeply engrossed within his book that he didn't even notice the scene. It was happening literally right behind the chair he was sitting in. Koujaku what the fuck.

"BITCHHHH," Aoba screamed as he jumped up and down in an attempt to rid of the fire, because obviously that would work. Clear freaked out because that wasn't what he meant to do, but then again he didn't know how the hell magic worked. By the time Aoba and Clear had managed to put out the fire, Aoba was completely singed and his hair was sticking up and out in all directions. 

Somehow, this improved the relationship between him and Clear, since Aoba has a good sense of humour and it was supposed to be a joke after all. Koujaku still hadn't noticed anything. Where were Ren and Sei during all of this? We will find out now.

 

Sei was jamming, moving like Shakira 'cause his hips don't lie and grooving everywhere with everything. His arms, his legs, even his fucking nose. Don't ask how that's even possible, because I don't know either. He was having the absolute time of his life, he looked like he was dancing to some cool hip-hop song that was popular nowadays.

But no. He was dancing to classical fucking music. Violins and pianos, all that shit. I mean, it is his favorite music genre, but what was he thinking. Nobody dances like that to classical music. That is, until Clear joined him, and the two began dancing together with such intensity it would've probably caused yet another fire. Aoba was peacefully showering, since that somehow would get the burns off him. 

Ren was talking with strangers online. That was all he had done since they had moved here only a few hours ago. Ren has no life or friends.

Koujaku was still reading his fucking book. Clear went to do some other weird shit once he and Sei were finished dancing, and Aoba came (all over Koujaku's face) downstairs to socialize because he's a friendly person.

Koujaku finally finished his stupid fucking book. He got up and walked over to their gym that they had in their house for some reason, where Sei and Clear had been previously dancing, and approached Aoba who was just standing there like a fucking idiot.

They began to talk. And then flirt. And then got very affectionate and touchy and gay.

Then, they had sex, and everyone went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The DRAMAtical Murder fandom is dead. My island now.


End file.
